


Are you happy now ?

by etrus



Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: B432 x 1, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick總受、4位攻君，B432x1，多人、3P，雙龍，禁臠，病，大米未成年</p>
<p>是接續Grayson#12的連載寫的，不過沒看過也沒關係，總之就是當特工的大少回家、B失憶了</p>
<p>一家子有病。作者也有病、這就是一篇病發的發洩文，所以理所當然會有OOC了，閱讀前請三思、務必三思。<br/>p.s裡面所有的東西請不要當真，二次元非三次元，完全沒在理會生理構造以及安全性行為跟性知識的，裡面只有意淫妄想、沒有任何正確知識</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you happy now ?

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇是根據BANANA寫的段子作為背景設定寫出來的，請務必當作前情提要順著看下去～

BANANA寫的部份：

他並不是不喜歡這棟大宅，只是失去了記憶，這棟建築物讓他感覺自己像是個房客而不是主人。他喜歡那個名叫Alfred的管家，從一開始就充滿著耐心回答他所有的問題和安撫不安。還有他的事業，雖然攤開報紙和網路盡是說著他以往的負面形象，但他還是找到了在這之下依然努力用著豐富資源建設高譚的自己。

這讓他感到開心。

而讓他感到不安的，是那幾個說是自己養子的男孩們。

他們總是用著奇怪的眼神看著自己，那些眼睛裡面充滿著神秘，Bruce覺得他已經有很多未解的事情了，他想撇開那些藍色瞳孔裡的東西，可它們總是直視著自己，像是邀請著什麼....

他開始有些歇斯底里的詢問很多問題是在一個同樣有著黑髮和藍眼的青年出現後，他出現的時間都在夜深的時刻。當他形容出樣貌時，那三個養子只是坐在餐桌對面輕笑著表示並沒有多的人在這棟大宅了。而管家在那天之後，也經常避開他關於青年的問題。

Bruce看到那名青年的次數越來越多，甚至有一次他只身著一張白色的布單圍住下體。他曾經笑著對管家說，說不定那名青年是這棟大宅的地伏靈，他只會現身在他的面前。

管家的表情有著幾秒鐘的扭曲，那並沒有逃過Bruce的眼睛。

他開始迷戀上那個幽靈，還請了一名畫家繪製了他口下的模糊的模樣。就算得到最大和最小的養子玩味的眼神，和那總是在旁協助他事業的養子不削的表情。一直到某天那最小的孩子在夜晚就寢前來到他的書房…。

Bruce很少看到這個孩子微笑，但他笑著說要給父親一個非常大的禮物。那12歲的手掌難得地握上他的手，緊緊地抓著他不是怕他跑掉比較像終於抓到他了一樣，兩人一步步往一個鮮少前去的大宅房側。

最小的養子領著他停在一個房門前面，一手握上沉重的木門的手把，男孩抬頭看向他的臉是從沒瞧見過的笑容。

「父親，我們幫你抓到鬼魂了哦。」

管家知道那些晚上的荒唐事嗎？Bruce撫摸著青年的頭髮想著，他抬頭看向面前正用著還在青春期成長的陰莖桶進青年的男孩，這是個異色的畫面…，青年才剛從另一個養子搭建的機器上下來，馬上就被他們拉到床上，男孩的口中透漏著不符年齡的句子，要青年夾緊被機器弄到鬆軟的內壁。

這不能怪那已經被折騰到失神的青年，他自己才剛狠狠地使用了他那還含著機器的陰莖洞口。最先他懼怕這麼做會讓這個人受了傷，但他另外兩個養子聽完他的疑慮，就一起示範了病解決他的擔憂。

青年輕聲地喊著他和男孩的名字，說著自己撐不下去了，但男孩只是在射進精液後，對Bruce表示再把青年放回機器上吧，並俯下身體抱著那還在顫抖的人，吻著青年的臉頰。

「我們不會再放你走了。」

這是一句Bruce在加入這場荒妙的夢後經常聽到的句子。

他曾在工作時詢問一旁幫忙處理文件的養子這個青年的身分，對方給出的答案很簡單普通，這個青年是他們最喜歡的人，而"他們"包括了失意前的自己。

失去一次就讓他們知道不能再有第二次的機會了。

 

\----------

根據上面的文，重新描寫布魯斯第一次開門走進去的場景。

\---------

 

Bruce像是被凍成石像一樣站在門口，如果不是被Damian用著非同齡男孩該有的強大力道硬拉進去，他可能會站在那一輩子，動也不動，只能驚訝地瞪著眼前的景象。

那的確是他印象中的那位幽靈，他迷戀上的宅邸幽靈，美麗得宛如遙不可及，卻又溫暖得彷彿觸手可及，明明毫無記憶卻又異常親切，彷彿在等待什麼般飄忽心頭，但也弄不懂究竟是對方在等著他、還是他在等著對方。

如今真的見到那抹幽靈，不，應該說是青年，的確就是如他自己印象中的模樣，只不過此時青年的嘴巴與屁股都被塞著陰莖，像是天生來被操的婊子一樣，任由他的養子Jason抓著自己的頭髮與下巴，粗暴地用著性器狠狠操著嘴，後方屁股的洞穴也被另一位養子Tim給操開，完全勃起的陰莖來回進出著青年後穴，抽插的撞擊讓房間響著淫靡的肉體拍打聲。

本來以為青年是被綁住、限制行為被迫遭到這樣對待，但青年身上除了各樣老舊傷疤外，沒有被任何繩子或手銬綁住，甚至連綁痕都沒有，青年完全是自由的，身體自由、表情痛苦，卻溫順地趴著開口、張大腿讓他們盡情地享用他的身體。

「別緊張，Dick。」剛把精液全數射到對方體內的Tim喘著氣，彎下身親吻著青年的腰部，「你不是也想見他嗎？他也很想見你，他應該要見見你，他必須得見你。」

「喜歡嗎？父親。」Damian像是獻寶一樣對著Bruce笑。

「他…你們……。」Bruce喉嚨發乾地甚至無法好好說話，「這、這到底是……。」

Bruce看向一旁的機器，雖然看不出來是什麼機器，但從機器上有根粗大的仿陽具，上面還濕漉漉的明顯就是有使用過，在充滿腥羶的房間中，很難不令Bruce猜出那應該是性愛機器，在他們外出上班無人陪伴時，由這台機器撫慰青年空虛的身軀。

「這是個懲罰。」Jason抓起青年的頭，迫使他抬頭張嘴，但即時嘴裡不再被陰莖塞滿，青年仍伸出舌頭，努力舔拭著離開自己口腔的性器，「處罰他的隱瞞與離去。」

「還有違背約定。」Tim此時才抽出軟下的性器，離開青年的身軀，他低頭親吻著青年的背部，親暱且溺愛，「我們是這麼地愛他，這麼信任他，他的離去讓我們只剩爭吵與哀傷。」

「所以這次。」Jason重新將性器塞進青年嘴中，想要插入對方咽喉般猛力挺入，他將青年按進自己的胯部，鼻子都埋進他的陰毛內地緊貼自己，不一會青年突然一陣掙扎，但Jason沒有鬆手反而將他緊緊按住，直到青年全部吞下他射進去的火熱種子。

「我們不會再放你走了。」Jason雙手捧起被迫吞精而漲紅著臉的青年，滿足且珍惜地望著他。

「別說你不想要，Bruce。」Jason轉頭望向Bruce。

「不會再放他走了對嗎？父親。」Damian拉著Bruce的手，仰頭期盼著對方答案。

「他是我們最喜歡的人，失憶前的你也是。」Tim溫柔地從青年背後抱住他，讓他靠在自己的懷中，就像擁抱著自己心愛的人，「現在的你，也是。」

「你最喜歡的小鳥。」

Bruce知道這很奇怪，這不合常理，但他無法拒絕，他不否認迷戀上這抹幽靈時的確存有一些妄想，但從沒想過會成真，從未想過誤以為是幽靈的青年會跨坐在他身上，用著濕軟的後穴吸吮著他勃起的陰莖，騎著他發出帶著痛苦與歡愉的呻吟，他根本無法拒絕這些，也拒絕不了，養子們神奇的技巧與力道輕而易舉地就能放倒他，阻止他的離去與掙扎，又或者他自己其實也潛意識地不想離開？Bruce看著青年扭著浸淫在情慾的身軀，拉出姣好的腰身弧度，他像是受到蠱惑、又像是終於喚起內心深處的真實，他伸出雙手捏住青年的屁股，開始主動地挺腰操進青年溫暖的體內，摩擦青年溼熱的腸壁，撞擊青年敏感的深處。

「你徹底溼透了Grayson。」Damian爬上床，伸出手指刮走青年被撐開的後穴邊緣的液體，Bruce每一次的插入，都會擠出原先留在青年體內的黏膩液體，甚至因為拍打抽插而產生些許細泡，徹底沾濕正在作愛的兩人的下體。

「看你爽到連乳頭都站起來了，是被操到已經記住父親的形狀了嗎？」Damian親吻著只能發出細細哀號的青年，無視青年的掙扎，他捏起青年的胸部，像是擠奶一樣按壓著乳暈，才用指尖刮著挺立起來的乳尖，每當Damian緊捏拉扯青年的胸部時，Bruce都能感受到青年腸壁的強烈收縮，宛如想榨出插在自己體內的肉棒裡的牛奶般，飢渴地擠壓著。

Dick完全無法招架這樣上下的攻擊，被捏得紅腫的乳頭帶著絲絲的疼痛更勾起下腹的欲望，早已徹底被開拓的後穴毫無不適地只剩下歡愉，溫暖溼熱得讓Bruce能幹到最深處，磨蹭發癢敏感的肉壁，下意識配合起來的節奏讓Bruce每一下都能刮過令他發瘋的那處，宛如全身都遭受到名為情慾的電流，舒服得讓他幾乎挺不起腰，腳掌也不自覺地彎曲，雙腿更是越拉越開，恨不得讓Bruce的陰囊都撞進自己的體內，操到連自己的腦袋都只剩下Bruce的陰莖。

「Bruce…。」Dick握住貼在自己臀部上的Bruce的手，緊繃的大腿肌肉與顫抖的身軀，在一次的猛力撞挺之下，Dick就這麼一股股地射出來，還沒射的Bruce沒有停下動作，反而是更用力準確地操著全身敏感起來的青年，享受因為高潮而腸道收縮的快感。

「這麼快就射了？Grayson，我還沒上耶。」Damian嘟嚷著，「那我只好跟父親一起來了。」

「Damian，慢著！你－」Bruce直到感受到有另一根硬挺的東西貼著自己擠進來時，才意會到他最小的養子說的那句話，他驚訝地看向還是男孩的Damian，熟練地扶著完全勃起的性器，掰開青年的臀瓣，緩慢地將青年的穴口拉扯到極致試圖插進來。

「太、太漲了，Dami…不行，會、會壞掉…。」原本想要逃離的Dick卻被湊到兩旁的Jason跟Tim給制止，他們兩人各自握著Dick的手及按著肩膀，不斷輕聲哄著Dick，要Dick更放鬆身體、可以的、你不是曾經作過嗎？你還爽到連續高潮啊、沒問題的，並且在Dick仰起頭喊著無聲的呻吟、流下生理性刺激的淚水時，輕柔地吻著他。

「你感覺到了嗎Grayson。」已經完全插進去的Damian輕吻著對方的背，「我跟父親都在你體內，在你身體裡，誰也沒有離開。」

Dick根本無法做出反應，他的身體又撐又漲，像是要填滿以前他詐死的那段孤獨一樣，在被硬撐開的肉體疼痛中他感覺到某種滿足，他的嘴裡充滿Jason的味道，他的腸裡灌滿Tim的液體，他的體內塞有Wayne父子的炙熱，他被填得滿滿的，性慾、愛戀、依賴、需要。

不會再放你走了。

Dick的意識只剩下被塞滿的下身，全身官感只能感受到Wayne父子的輪流進出，連續且強烈地刺激著他的敏感深處，肉體的撞擊以及溼潤的水聲全部都宛如彼此的愛意呢喃般灌輸著他的耳朵，他的手各自握著Jason與Tim勃起的性器，磨蹭回應著陰莖的腫脹脈動，讓他更加火熱、更加充實，皮膚與撫摸已經無法滿足，他張開口用著口腔肉壁與舌頭輪流舔拭起手中的陰莖，他是如此需要、如此被需要，他想要他們所有人的熱情來淹沒他，操開他、灌滿他，即使哭喊起來、射到射不出來也不間斷。

Bruce首先射了出來，與男孩一起操著同一位青年的悖德異色，以及青年同時還淫亂地抓著兩根性器輪流口交的視覺衝擊，讓Bruce再也撐不住地內射在青年體內，Damian在Dick肉壁的劇烈收縮也跟著父親的腳步一同灌滿Dick的屁股，Jason與Tim隨後在Dick的嘴與手的照料下也一波波射到Dick的嘴裡與臉上，沈溺在全身高潮顫抖下的Dick，只能半張著失神的雙眼，任由溫熱的精液沿著臉頰與嘴角的弧度慢慢滑落，早已滿到流出來的後穴也宛如失禁蔓延開來，從裡到外、分不了你我，佈滿所有人的液體。

「我們不會再放你走了。」

還無法從高潮後的餘韻恢復神智Bruce，聽見不知道那一位養子的低喃，他攤在床上看著Jason將已經失神癱軟在自己身上的青年抱離他，像是提供安穩的保護般輕柔地擁抱著青年，讓青年靠在他身上安心地睡下，Tim則是用手指按入青年先前被極盡使用的後穴，不帶任何情慾且專業地確認內部狀況以及青年的體能狀態，才放心地親吻青年的額頭，給青年一個帶著讚許與安撫的純粹晚安吻。

「你也想抱抱他嗎？父親。」像個天真坦率的孩子抱住青年脖子的Damian，他臉上充滿著滿意的笑容，是Bruce從未見過的開心模樣，男孩轉頭看向Bruce問，宛如邀約、又像是引誘，一個踏入就無法回頭的誘使。

Bruce望向臉上充滿寬慰與滿足的養子們，有記憶以來從未見過的幸福表情，不、說不定就連失憶前的自己都不曾見過的，彷彿獲得全世界那樣的富足美滿，就在他們的懷裡、他們的呵護中。

他迷戀的幽靈。

他失憶以前喜歡、現在也喜歡的人。

Bruce看著熟睡的青年，虛幻得宛如前世記憶，卻又真實得如同今生美夢。

儘管這一切如此荒妙。

但，不會再放你走了。

Bruce伸出手，帶著膜拜與依戀，從養子們的手中接過沉睡的青年，緊緊抱住他追逐與在意的一切。

不會再放你走了，Dick。

End


End file.
